La boda
by Puddle.of.Stars
Summary: AU Cuando Hermione recibe la invitación a la boda de su hermana desea morir, pero una conversación con Ginny le hará recapacitar y decidirá ir acompañada, pero su "novio" es un "chico de compañia" ¿Será capaz Hermione de hacer creer que Fred es su novio?
1. El gigoló

**Hola!**

Aquí me encuentro empezando otro fic de mi pareja predilecta, un Fredmione. Esta vez se trata de un Universo Alterno, los personajes no tienen magia. La historia al principio puede mostrarse un poco liosa, pero con el paso de los capítulos se podrá ver mejor lo que es la situación de cada uno de los personajes.

Aclaraciones:

-El padre de Luna y la madre de Hermione se casaron, por lo tanto Hermione y Luna son hermanastras.

-El fic contará con algunas escenas leves de Dramione, pero será puramente un Fredmione.

-En este fic Hermione tiene 25 años, por tanto Fred tiene 27.

-Uno de los capítulos contendrá un poco, muy poco de contenido Lime, el cual será avisado al principio de dicho capítulo.

-La idea global esta basada en la pelicula "el día de la boda", aunque los diálogos, situaciones y demás salen de mi cabezita.

-Por supuesto los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling yo solo los uso por puro entretenimiento.

-Espero que disfruten del fic.

**Capítulo 1. El gigoló.**

Hermione suspiró sentada en su sofá, volvió a mirar la invitación que tenía en la mano y la releyó.

_Estimada Hermione Granger y familia._

_La familia Lovegood Granger tiene el placer de invitarles a la ceremonia nupcial en la cual contraerán matrimonio Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom, la cual se celebrará en la ciudad de Guildford (Inglaterra)._

_Esperamos su contestación lo más antes posible._

_ATTE_

_La familia Lovegood Granger._

Hermione tiró la invitación por detrás del sillón y cogió el teléfono.

-Necesito hablar con Ginny.- susurró Hermione para sí misma, marcó rápidamente un número y esperó a que una voz le contestara al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Diga?- dijo Ginny desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Ginny, soy Hermione.-

-Hola, Hermione. He recibido la invitación de tu hermana. ¿En serio se va a casar?- dijo Ginny sorprendida.

-Pues parece ser que sí. Ginny ¿Crees que se molestará si no voy?- dijo Hermione enrollándose un mechón en su dedo índice.

-Hermione, es tu hermana. Tienes que ir a esa boda.- dio Ginny con un tono de reproche en su voz.- ¿Por qué no quieres ir?-

-Según tengo entendido Draco es el padrino de la boda y como comprenderás no me apetece mucho verlo.- dijo Hermione recordando a su ex novio.

-Hermione hace más de dos años que lo dejasteis, tienes que pasar hoja. ¿Por qué no vas acompañada a la boda?-

-Ginny, te recuerdo que no tengo novio y no me va a salir uno así de la nada en un día.- dijo Hermione desesperándose.

-No hace falta que sea un novio de verdad, solo uno con lo que callar la boca de la gente que estará ansiosa de que llegues sola.- dijo Ginny recordando lo extraña que era la familia de su amiga. – Además, así le darás en el hocico al rubito creído.-

-No se Ginny, no conozco a nadie que pueda llevar de "supuesto novio".-

-Pero yo sí, tengo un hermano que bueno… es un poco embarazoso para mí, pero… trabaja de gigoló.- dijo Ginny algo avergonzada.

-¿Pretendes que pague a un gigoló?- dijo Hermione sorprendida.- ¿Me crees de esa clase de persona?-

-Mira, Hermione, te puedo asegurar que mi hermano es un buen chico, siempre ha tenido buenas críticas con las chicas que ha estado, aunque siéndote sincera no acepta todos los trabajos.- dijo Ginny intentando convencer a su amiga.- Venga anímate a llamarlo.-

-No sé, Ginny.-

-Hermione ¿Tú quieres que todo el mundo te mire con pena por ser la hermana que dejaron tirada dos días antes de su boda? ¿Quieres ser la pobre chica despechada? ¿Y si Draco lleva pareja?-

Ginny había dado en el clavo. Hermione no quería que la gente la mirara con pena, ni la llamaran la pobre chica abandonada.

-Está bien, dame el número de tu hermano.- contesto Hermione algo insegura.

* * *

><p>Hermione se lavaba los dientes de manera ansiosa, ayer en la tarde le había dejado un mensaje al hermano de Ginny y aún no le había contestado. Escupió la pasta de dientes y se secó la boca con la toalla. Se miró en el espejo y el sonido del contestador la hizo sonreír.<p>

-Hermione, soy Fred Weasley, el hermano de Ginny. Quiero decirte que acepto ir contigo a la boda. Son 3.000 dólares. Nos vemos en el aeropuerto dentro de 2 horas. –

Hermione salió rápidamente del baño y se dirigió a su cuarto. Sacó dos maletas, las abrió y comenzó a meter ropa. No sabía aún los eventos que estaban previstos antes de la ceremonia, así que echo ropa para todas las ocasiones posible. Después de media hora de preparando las maletas, Hermione se comenzó a vestir.

Había quedado en una hora con Fred en el aeropuerto, así que sacó las maletas de su casa y cogió el primer taxi que paró.

-Al aeropuerto, por favor- dijo Hermione sentándose en el asiento de atrás y sacando el teléfono móvil. Marcó de nuevo el número de su amiga y esperó a que contestara.

-Hola Hermione- dijo Ginny alegremente.

-Ginny, te llamo para decirte que tu hermano me ha llamado. Me va a acompañar a la boda.- dijo Hermione nerviosa.

-Que bien, iré dejando caer por aquí el rumor de que vienes acompañada.- dijo Ginny mirando a las decenas de personas que habían alrededor de ella.- ¿Sobre qué hora llegarás?-

-Pues supongo que para las 17.00 estaré allí. ¿Has visto ya a mi hermana?- preguntó Hermione mirando distraídamente por la ventana.

-Sí, está muy nerviosa. También he visto a Draco, sigue igual de creído que siempre.-

-Bueno Ginny, te voy a dejar. Estoy a punto de llegar al aeropuerto, aún no sé cómo irán las cosas con tu hermano así que deséame suerte.-

-Seguro que te ira bien, nos vemos en unas horas.- dijo Ginny tranquilizando a su amiga.- un beso.-

-Chao.- Hermione colgó en el teléfono y lo guardo en su bolso. El taxista paró el coche y señaló el taxímetro para que Hermione le abonara el dinero. –Aquí tiene, quédese con el cambio.-

Hermione salió rápidamente del taxi, saco las maletas del maletero y se colocó en la entrada del aeropuerto dispuesta a esperar al muchacho que no sabía cómo reconocería. Miró su reloj con insistencia, aún faltaban 15 minutos para la hora acordada. Intento relajarse pensando en su canción favorita, la tarareaba bajito cuando unos golpes en el hombro le hicieron sobresaltar.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó un hombre de cabello pelirrojo, tenía los ojos marrones e iba vestido con traje de chaqueta. Hermione lo miró de arriba abajo y le sonrió.

-Tu eres Fred Weasley ¿No?-

-Así es, un placer conocerte- Fred le tomó la mano suavemente y se la besó.- ¿Tienes los billetes?-

-Sí, aquí están.- Hermione sacó un par de billetes del bolso y se los mostró.-Vamos embarcando.-

Fred cogió las maletas de Hermione y la suya propia, como todo buen caballero y ambos de marcharon al interior del aeropuerto.

* * *

><p>Hermione se encontraba sentada en el asiento del avión más nerviosa de lo normal, a su derecha Fred miraba al frente con semblante serio.<p>

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- preguntó Fred llamando a la azafata con la mano.

-Un poco de vino estaría bien.-

Fred la miró por primera vez en mucho rato y le sonrió.

-Por favor, pongamos dos copas de vino.- La azafata se marchó hacia la cabina y Fred volvió a hablar.

-¿Por qué es tan importante esa boda?-

-Bueno, la que se casa es mi hermana, bueno, hermanastra. Siempre ha sido un poco caprichosa y alocada, con ganas de protagonismo. Ahora que se casa tendrá una semana entera en que ella será el centro del mundo.- dijo Hermione mirando las nubes por la ventana.

-¿Y por qué quieres ir acompañada?- insistió Fred, cogiendo las copas que la azafata le había acercado.

-Bueno, el padrino es mi ex novio. Me dejo plantada a dos días de nuestra boda y no quiero que la gente me vea como la pobre muchacha que nunca ha superado la ruptura con su ex.- dijo Hermione cogiendo la copa y dando un gran sorbo.

-Realmente, te sientes así ¿No? O ¿Ya lo tienes superado?- dijo Fred moviendo suavemente la copa.

-Creo que sí, pero no puedo estar del todo segura hasta que lo vuelva a ver.- Hermione agachó la mirada y Fred se preocupó.

-Perdón, no quería hacerte sentir incomoda.- Fred soltó su copa y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Hermione intentando reconfortarla. – ¿Hay algo que deba saber?-

-Bueno, mi familia es un poco rara. No son de esas familias que tienen sus momentos de locura, siempre son raros y algo malvados. El único que se salva es mi padrastro, la verdad es que no entiendo como aguanta a mi madre y a mi hermanastra.- Hermione le sonrió a Fred que la miraba atento.-

-Está bien, de todos modos intentare caer bien a toda tu familia. Haremos creer que somos la pareja perfecta.- dijo Fred apurando la copa.

-¿Has hecho alguna vez esto?- preguntó Hermione curiosa.

-¿El qué? ¿Acompañar a una mujer a una boda?- preguntó Fred extrañado.-No, nunca he ido de acompañante a una boda, pero una vez fui a un funeral.-

-¿Alguien paga por un acompañante para un funeral?- Hermione lo miró divertida.

-Claro, he ido a toda clases de eventos, excepto a las bodas.- dijo Fred sonriente. -¿Tienes alguna duda más?-

-Si.- Hermione agacho la mirada avergonzada y comenzó a hablar.- ¿También te pagan por… ya sabes… tener sexo?-

Fred la miro curioso y una sonrisa enorme apareció en su rostro.

-Claro, me dedico a eso. Aunque si tú quieres sexo tendrás que pagarme por adelantado.-

Hermione se sonrojo rápidamente y pensó en meter la cabeza debajo del asiento, pero Fred soltó una gran carcajada que la hizo volver a mirar al joven.

-No entiendo porque te avergüenza hablar de sexo, es lo más normal del mundo.- dijo Fred relajándose en su asiento.

-Ya, es solo que… no se… es un poco raro.- dijo Hermione intentado aliviar el calor que le recorría por el cuerpo a causa de la vergüenza.- De todos modos yo no quiero esos servicios, solo me interesa que te hagas pasar por mi novio.-

-Está bien, como tú quieras.-

-Señores pasajeros les informamos que estamos a punto de aterrizar. Les rogamos que abrochen sus cinturones, coloquen debidamente sus asientos y cierren las bandejas. Esperamos que hayan pasado un buen vuelo.-

-Bueno, ya estamos llegando.- dijo Hermione poniéndose el cinturón.

-¿Nerviosa?-

-Mucho.-

-Tranquila, durante una semana seré el novio perfecto.- dijo Fred mirando fijamente a Hermione.- El estúpido de tu ex se arrepentirá de haberte dejado ir.-

-Gracias.- dijo Hermione dedicándole una sonrisa a su acompañante.

_**Continuará…**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? Un beso enorme.**_


	2. La familia Lovegood Granger

_**Capítulo 2. La familia Lovegood Granger.**_

Hermione suspiró cansada cuando bajaron del avión. Fred conducía el carrito con las maletas y ella caminaba a paso acelerado a su lado.

-Por cierto, Fred. ¿Piensas ir así vestido hoy?- dijo Hermione mirando la camisa y corbata de su acompañante que eran del mismo azul que el de su vestido.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- dijo Fred sin apartar la vista del frente.

-No, no puedes ir así. Una cosa es que nos compenetremos y otra que vayamos vestidos con el mismo color. No sé, parece algo forzado.-

Fred se paró en seco y miró a Hermione serio.

-Sinceramente, me da igual si parece forzado o no. No voy a cambiarme.-

-Por favor, cámbiate.- suplicó Hermione saliendo del aeropuerto.

-He dicho que no.- dijo Fred levantado la mano para parar un taxi.

-Está bien.- Hermione se cruzó de brazos y puso cara de enfado.- Si no te cambias tú, me cambiare yo.-

Fred puso los ojos en blanco y le abrió la puerta a Hermione para que entrara en el taxi.

* * *

><p>Fred se encontraba sentando en un sillón del primer bar que encontraron a la vista, Hermione hablaba desde el interior del baño, intentando distraer a su acompañante.<p>

-Te prometo que me pruebo este y me decido.- dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta del baño.- ¿Qué te parece?- dio una vuelta para que Fred la viera desde todos los ángulos.

-Mmmm…-

-Mmmm ¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione desesperándose.- ¿Mmmmm no está mal? O ¿Mmmmm te comía ahora mismo?-

-Yo haría lo segundo.- contestó un joven camarero que limpiaba la mesa más cercana al baño. Fred lo miró ceñudo y contestó.

-Me sigue gustando más el rojo.-

-¡Argh! Está bien, me pondré el maldito vestido rojo.- contestó Hermione metiéndose de nuevo en el baño.

-A mí también me gusta más el rojo.- dijo el joven camarero sonriendo a Fred. Por su parte, Fred ignoró el comentario y se puso a leer el periódico, intentando distraerse mientras Hermione terminaba de vestirse.

Unos cinco minutos después Hermione salía del baño con el vestido rojo y con su maleta cerrada.

-¿Lista?- preguntó Fred poniéndose de pie y colocándose bien los puños de la chaqueta.

-Sí, vámonos.- dijo Hermione dando un largo suspiro intentando tranquilizarse.

-Cálmate, todo saldrá bien.- dijo Fred cogiendo la maleta y saliendo del bar.

-Eso espero.- susurró Hermione para sí misma, siguiendo a Fred hasta el taxi.

* * *

><p>Hermione abrió la ventana del taxi con rapidez, necesitaba sentir un poco de aire fresco. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y se estaba mareando un poco, su corazón latía rápidamente y su mente estaba ocupada pensando en una única persona, Draco. La verdad es que no tenía claro cómo debería reaccionar cuando lo viera. ¿Estaría igual de guapo que siempre? Se reprochó mentalmente, no debía pensar en ese estúpido engreído que tan mal la había tratado.<p>

-Creo que ya estamos llegando.- dijo Fred sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, eso parece.-

-¿Estas mejor?- preguntó Fred cortésmente.

-Sí, no te preocupes. Pare aquí por favor.- comunicó Hermione al taxista.

Los dos jóvenes salieron del taxi y sacaron sus maletas, la dejaron a la entrada de la casa y se dirigieron a soltar sus abrigos. Hermione miraba nerviosa a todos lados, aun no estaba preparada para ver a nadie. La joven agarró a Fred de la mano y lo arrastró hacia un armario, se metieron dentro de él y Hermione le entregó un sobre.

-Cuéntalo, esta todo.- dijo Hermione quitándose el abrigo y colgándolo en una percha.

-Me fio de ti.- dijo Fred guardándoselo en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

-Bien, esta será nuestra historia. Tú eres psiquiatra, no te has casado nunca, nos conocimos porque nos presentó tu hermana y sentimos un flechazo instantáneo.- dijo Hermione rápidamente saliendo del armario.

-A sus órdenes, damisela-

Hermione le lanzó una mirada amenazadora, Fred le sonrió y ambos se cogieron de la mano.

-¡Hermione, ya estás aquí!- dijo una voz chillona desde el centro del salón.

Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia la joven pareja y Hermione sintió que toda la sangre se le agolpaba en la cara. Fred por su parte sonrió y abrazó a Hermione por los hombros, tratando de infundirle confianza. Hermione de repente sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban y si no fuera porque Fred la sujetaba con fuerza estaría en el suelo.

-¿Hermione estas bien?- susurro Fred en el oído de la castaña.-Reacciona.-

-Hola, familia.- dijo Hermione cogiendo fuerzas de no sabe dónde.

Luna fue corriendo hasta Hermione y se abalanzó sobre ella, dándole un abrazo. Fred se apartó un poco y dedujo que esa era la hermanastra de Hermione. El joven miró a todos los invitados y vio a su hermana entre la gente, le guiñó un ojo y Ginny le sonrió.

-¿Y quién es él?- dijo Luna separándose un poco de Hermione y mirando a Fred de arriba abajo. -¡Es guapo!-

Hermione miró a Fred, le cogió de la mano y sonrió.

-Luna, familia, amigos, os presento a mi novio, Fred Weasley.- dijo Hermione agarrando fuertemente la mano de su acompañante.

-Hola, encantado.- saludó Fred educadamente.

Un silencio incomodo inundó toda la habitación, todos miraban a Fred Weasley entre sorprendidos y extrañados, el joven por su parte mostraba una sonrisa educada a todos los invitados.

-Bueno, comencemos con la fiesta.- dijo la madre de Hermione dando dos palmadas y la orquesta comenzó a tocar música de fondo.

-Parece que no ha ido tan mal.- susurró Fred aflojándose un poco la corbata.

-Ha ido fatal. Voy al baño, necesito refrescarme.- dijo Hermione soltando a Fred y subiendo escaleras arriba. Fred por su parte la observó mientras se marchaba y fue a por una copa.

* * *

><p>Hermione se miraba en el espejo del baño. Su mente se debatía sobre si lo que había hecho era lo correcto o no. No estaba muy segura si su familia se habían creído que ella y Fred eran pareja, pero esperaba con ansias que sí. Por otro lado, ¿Dónde estaría Draco? No lo había visto aún.<p>

-Deja de pensar en ese estúpido.- se susurró Hermione a si misma a través del espejo.

Hermione se colocó bien el pelo y se marchó fuera del baño. En la puerta un muchacho rubio se encontraba apoyado, mirando al suelo y al parecer, esperándola.

-Hola, Draco.- saludó Hermione acercándose al joven.

-Por fin sales. Hola, Hermione.- dijo Draco acercándose a Hermione y darle un abrazo fuerte.

Hermione podía sentir como su corazón se había acelerado de manera alarmante, un calor que creía olvidado se había apoderado de su cuerpo y el maldito perfume del muchacho rubio le había embriagado por completo. Maldito rubito de tres al cuarto irremediablemente sexy. Draco aflojo el abrazo y se separaron lo necesario para poder mirarse a la cara, pero Hermione podía sentir las rodillas del joven rozar con las suyas propias.

-Hermione, yo…- comenzó Draco de forma suave.

-¡Hermione, aquí estas!-

Hermione miró hacia la escalera de la cual provino la voz que la había llamado y vio a su amiga pelirroja que se acercaba hacia ella.

-Perdona Draco, pero quiero hablar con mi amiga. ¿Te importa que me la lleve?- dijo Ginny agarrando del brazo a Hermione y arrastrándola escaleras abajo. Draco iba a contestar pero Ginny volvió a hablar.- Sinceramente me da igual que te importe, rubito creído.-

Las dos jóvenes entraron al salón de fiestas y Hermione se soltó del agarre de manera brusca.

-No tenías que haber hecho eso.-

-Créeme querida amiga, si tenía que hacerlo. ¿Si te hubiera dicho algo bonito no hubieras caído rendida a sus pies?- dijo Ginny molesta cruzada de brazos.

-Por supuesto que no.- dijo Hermione no muy segura de sus palabras.

-Claro.- ironizó Ginny.-

- Aquí están mis dos bellezas.-

-¡Fred!- Ginny abrazó a su hermano y este le correspondió de manera cariñosa. -¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien. Saliendo con Hermione.- dijo Fred sonriente.- ¿Y tú?-

-Bien, intentando que la familia de mi mejor amiga no me odie mucho y controlando un poco a Luna. Necesita relajarse o le dará un colapso nervioso.- dijo Ginny sonriente.- Bueno pareja os dejo un poco de intimidad.-

Ginny se marchó y Hermione se sorprendió cuando Fred la abrazó con fuerza.

-Creo que tenemos que ser un poco más cariñosos.- susurró Fred en el oído a la castaña, la cual se estremeció al sentir su aliento en su oreja.

-Está bien. ¿Vamos por algo para beber?- dijo Hermione separándose un poco de Fred y sonriéndole.

-Claro. –

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la barra cogidos de la mano y se apoyaron en está esperando a que el camarero les atendiera.

-He visto a Draco.- susurró Hermione algo triste.

-¿Y qué tal?- preguntó Fred mirándola fijamente.

-No sé, ha sido muy raro. He sentido un poco de lo que sentía antes pero no es lo mismo ya.-

-Eso quiere decir que empiezas a superarlo. ¿No?- dijo Fred sonriendo a la joven.

-Parece que sí.- Hermione le abrazo de la cintura y Fred la correspondió.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó algo sorprendido el pelirrojo.

-Tenemos que ser un poco más cariñosos.- dijo Hermione imitando la voz del joven.

Fred soltó una sonora carcajada y la besó en la cabeza.

-Puedes ser muy graciosa cuando quieres.-

Hermione le sonrió y se dirigió al camarero para pedir dos copas.

-Hermione, por fin te veo.- dijo un hombre algo mayor con el pelo largo.

-Papá, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo Hermione dando un largo abrazo a su padre.

-Muy bien, hija.-

-Mira papá, te quiero presentar a Fred Weasley, mi novio.- dijo Hermione señalando al joven de su derecha.

-Encantado, señor Lovegood.- comentó Fred estrechando fuertemente la mano de su "suegro".-

-Igualmente.- dijo Xenophilius sonriendo al joven.

-Papá, ven aquí.- ordenó Luna desde el otro lado de la sala.

-Lo siento chicos, me tengo que marchar.- Xenophilius rodó los ojos y se marchó junto a su hija.

-Parece muy agradable.- dijo Fred dando un sorbo grande a su copa.

-Sí, es de lo mejorcito de mi familia.- Hermione miraba hacia donde se había ido su padrastro y se volvió hacia Fred.- La verdad es que me alegro que hayas venido, me eres de mucha ayuda.-

-Gracias, es mi trabajo.-

Hermione lo miró fijamente y le sonrió con algo de nostalgia.

-Tienes razón, es tu trabajo.-

-Chicos, ya es hora de que nos vayamos yendo, la fiesta está terminando.- dijo Ginny acercándose a los dos.- ¿Queréis que vayamos a tomar algo antes de iros a casa?-

-Claro, vamos Fred.- Hermione le cogió de la mano y los tres salieron de la casa.

Los tres se subieron al automóvil y se dirigieron al bar que frecuentaban cuando eran más jóvenes. Entraron y un muchacho moreno con los ojos verdes les atendió.

-¿Hermione, eres tú?- preguntó el joven camarero mirando extrañado a la castaña.

-¿Harry?- contestó sorprendida Hermione.

Hermione se levantó y abrazó al joven con entusiasmo.

-Cuanto tiempo, ¿Cómo te ha ido todo?- pregunto el moreno sin soltar a la joven de la cintura.

-Muy bien, estoy en Londres trabajando. ¿Y tú?-

-Pues aquí me ves, como camarero.- dijo Harry algo avergonzado.

Fred carraspeó suavemente para llamar la atención de los jóvenes.

-Por cierto, este es Fred, mi novio.- dijo Hermione separándose de Harry.- Y esta es Ginny, su hermana.-

-Encantado.- dijo Harry sonriendo a ambos.

-Igualmente.- contestó Fred educadamente.

-Bueno, ¿Qué queréis tomar?- preguntó Harry a sus clientes.

-Pues pon tres copas de vino, por favor.- contestó Hermione a su amigo y este se marchó a la barra.

-Que guapo es- dijo Ginny de manera impulsiva.- ¿Tiene novia?-

-No, está soltero.- dijo Hermione divertida.- ¿Te gusta?-

-¿Bromeas? Es guapísimo, y mira que sonrisa tiene.-

-Ginny, controla tus hormonas.- dijo Fred sonriendo a su hermana.

-Calla, Fred.- dijo Ginny mirando a su hermano de mala manera.- Por cierto, pienso que delante de las personas deberíais besaros, parecéis más amigos que novios.-

Hermione la miró fijamente y después dirigió su vista a Fred, el cual se mostraba pensativo.

-¿Qué piensas?- pregunto Hermione cuando Ginny se marchó a la barra para hablar con Harry.

-Que mi hermana tiene razón.- dijo Fred acercándose a Hermione. La joven cerró los ojos esperando un beso, pero lo único que sintió fue un beso en su mejilla.- Pero hoy no será el día que te bese.-

Hermione abrió los ojos y le miró con mala gana.

-Eres… eres…-

-¿Increíble?- dijo Fred divertido.

- Estúpido, es más la palabra.- contestó Hermione sonriendo.

-Eso cambiara después de esta semana, créeme.- dijo Fred viendo llegar a su hermana con las copas.

-Ya veremos, gallito.- contestó Hermione de manera juguetona.

Fred le sonrió y ayudó a su hermana con las copas.

_Continuará…_

_¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus opiniones. ¡Un beso!_


End file.
